Not Like Him
by OrangeApplesCanFly
Summary: "I'll never be like him Aelita. Never." AU. No XANA. Rated T. You'll see why.


**APOV**

I walked into the cafeteria for diner after a long day of classes. It's my first day and I already know that this is a much better school for me. I got in line and quickly got my food. _What is this? It looks like a rabbit got put in a blender with broccoli._

"Ms. Hertz, what is this?" I asked my science teacher.

"Umm…..I'm not quite sure. If you don't want it, go give it to Odd." She replied.

"Who's Odd?" I asked.

"The kid over there with the spike of blond and purple hair." She said pointing to him.

"Thank you." I said. I started walking in the boy's direction.

**OPOV**

I was quietly wolfing down my diner when Ulrich elbowed me in the side, causing me to almost choke on the food in my mouth.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked after swallowing my mouthful of food.

"The new girl is coming over here." He replied. I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with short pink hair and small elfish ears.

"Wow" I whisper.

"Hi, my name's Aelita and I was wondering if I could sit with you two?" she asked in an angelic voice.

"Sure." Ulrich said. She sat down across from me.

"My name's Ulrich and the goofball sitting across from you is Odd." Ulrich said.

"Tell us a little about yourself please." I said imitating the math teacher.

"I'm from Canada, I have no siblings, I love hot chocolate, and Jeremie Belpois is my cousin." She said.

"Jeremie's your cousin. That's strange." I said.

"Why is that strange?" She asked confused.

"He just happens to be my best friend." I explained slightly chuckling.

"Do you know where he is? I can't find him anywhere." She asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably in his room on his computer." I said.

"Could one of you show me where his room is after diner?" She asked.

"Sorry. I have to go to Pencak Silat practice." Ulrich said standing up.

"I'd be happy to take you. Hey Princess, are you going to eat that?" She cringed slightly when I called her princess.

"Please don't call me Princess. Here" She said pushing her tray across to me. _Why did she cringe? _I quickly finished the food and stood up.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep. Let's go." She replied.

**JPOV**

I was busy working on my computer when I heard the knocking.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's me Einstein and I've got a surprise for you." My best friend Odd singsonged.

"Come in. This better not be like your last surprise." I said returning to my work. The door opened and shut.

"What's my surprise this time?" I asked.

"This!" A girl's voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked spinning around in my chair to face them.

"You don't even recognize your own cousins voice Jeremie? Maybe you need hearing aids." Odd said.

"My cousin lives in Canada Odd." I said annoyed.

"Not anymore!" The girl singsonged as she stepped out from behind Odd.

"Aelita!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of my chair to hug her.

"Why are you here and why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked excited.

"I'll tell you later. Now, will you to take me on a proper tour? My tour guide seemed as lost as me this morning." She asked.

"Of course. Let's go!" Odd said grabbing both of our arms and dragging us out the door. Aelita and I laughed at his childish behavior.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" I asked in a joking tone.  
"NEVER!" He screamed.

**APOV (Later in Jeremie's dorm.)**

"What happened?" Jeremie asked.

"It's not good. Are you sure you want to know?" I asked him.

"Of course. No matter what I'll still love you," He said.

"No talking till I'm done, ok?" I said while mentally preparing myself.

"Ok." He replied.

**Bask in the glory of my awesome line!**

"My boyfriend, Sean, and I had been dating for three months. Mom and dad weren't home and we were on the couch in the living room watching a movie. About a third of the way through, we had stopped watching the movie. We had been kissing for a while when he pushed me down onto the couch and resumed kissing me. He started to reach under my shirt so I slapped his hand away and sat up.

_**What do you think you're doing? **_I asked.

_**I think it's time we went all the way, don't you?**_He asked.

_**No! Come on babe! I've been waiting for three months! **_He whined.

_**Once again, NO! **_I tried to get up but he grabbed my arm. He was squeezing my arm so hard, I thought it would break.

_**You will listen to me! **_He said in a menacing tone.

_**No I won't! **_He slapped my face. He pulled my arm and forced me back on the couch. I was frantically searching for a way out. As he began to lean towards my face, I brought my knee up and hit him in the nose. There was a sickening crunch as blood began to pour from his nose. As he sat up holding his nose and cussing loudly, I kicked him in his soft spot. While he was occupied, I ran out of the house and to my neighbors. I banged on the door as loudly as I could. My neighbor, Tanya, came running to the door.

_**What's wrong? **_She asked.

_**Please let me in! I need to call the police! **_

_**Calm down Aelita. Now, what's this all about? **_

_**Sean just tried to rape me! **_She quickly pulled me into the house and locked the door.

_**The phone is in the living room. Tell them to hurry! **_She said. About five minutes after I called, we heard the sirens. They pulled into my driveway as Tanya and I walked out of her house.

_**Over here! **_Tanya yelled. One of the officers came over to us.

_**Are you the one that placed the call miss?**_ He asked.

_**Yes. My boyfriend tried to rape me so I injured him and came over here.**_

_**Have you seen him leave the house?**_The officer asked.

_**No.**_ I said. The officer pushed a button on his radio.

_**Suspect may still be inside. **_He said.

_**Ok. We're going in.**_ A voice replied. They walked in and 7 minutes later, walked back out with Sean. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his face was covered in blood.

_**You're going to regret this Aelita!**_ He shouted before getting put in the back seat of a police cruiser.

_**Mam, could you drive her to the station? **_He asked Tanya.

_**Sure.**_ We got in her car and followed the officers to the station. One hour, one statement, and one restraining order later, Tanya drove me home.

**I am the line! Fear me!**

**One Month Later**

I was walking home from school, when my house became visible from down the hill I was startled. There were half a dozen police cars outside my house and yellow crime scene tape along the perimeter of our property. I stopped across the street. As soon as she saw me, Tanya ran over.

_**What's going on? **_I asked her.

_**It's your parents. They were murdered this morning. **_A female officer said while coming towards me.

_**Do you know anyone that would want to hurt you or your family? **_She asked.

_**My ex-boyfriend Sean Vive.**_ I told her trying to hold back my tears.

_**Thank you.**_ She said and walked away.

_**Where will I live now? Who will take care of me?**_ I asked Tanya.

_**Social Services is placing you with me while they get the paperwork ready so you can go live with your aunt and uncle in France. **_She told me. I don't remember when I started crying, all I know is I cried all night. I stayed at Tanya's house for two weeks and flew in last Monday and started school today." I finally finished. I felt my eyes sting as I began to cry. Jeremie pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok. I'm here. You're safe." He said trying to comfort me.

"Can you please walk me to my room? I'm exhausted." I asked after I had calmed down.

"Sure." We walked to my room in comfortable silence.

"Thank you. Good night." I said before closing the door.

"Night." He said before heading back down to his own room. I shut the door and flopped down on my bed. Today had been exhausting and I didn't have the energy to get up. I turned over and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I know I should be working on my other stories but this just wouldn't leave me alone. Please review.


End file.
